


Waiting for you

by Moonlovingvampire



Series: Many names of a life [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, I don't know what I'm trying to say with these tags, I guess? I mean it isn't not compliant, I put keith in the character tag even though he's just there as a newborn, Keith's mom is Thace's sister, M/M, Not Canon Compliant after season 5, but keith's mom + dad are technically both oc's, it's just them crushing on each other in passing, keith's dad is human, keith's mom is galra, thulaz isn't in focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/pseuds/Moonlovingvampire
Summary: alternative title: TerakAfter fleeing the Empire base Myzok was stationed at she gets stranded on an unknown planet.





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born when I took a nap when I had a cold and I decided I wanted Keith to have a galra name that didn't resemble "Keith"

_“Managed to evade empire ships, crashed at_ unknown _planet. No personal injuries, ship damaged - in need of repairs, stranded indefinitely. Planet has interplanetary transport, unknown how advanced yet. I will contact you again when I have further information, do not try and contact me in order to minimize discovery.”_

When Thace read his sister’s status report he felt himself relax slightly for the first time since her mission got compromised. She hadn’t been discovered, but it had been close enough. She was forced to abandon her mission and leave in haste. It had been several weeks since then. The message must have traveled a long way for it to have taken so long. It seemed to have been sent shortly after arriving at the planet, the ships which the Blade had liberated from the Empire wasn’t equipped with efficient cross universe communication systems, not like the huge empire battleships. Thace thought about trying to locate the origin of the message but decided against it. The signal was too weak to pinpoint an exact location and a secure attempt wouldn’t be possible, it would be foolish to alert the empire to her location, and to an unknown planet. He would have to be content with the knowledge that she was alright, though temporarily stranded.

* * *

The next message came in a few days later.

_“Ship may be more damaged than originally thought. Came in contact with one of the native aliens, they have not traveled outside of their own system._ First _contact with the alien could have gone better, things are fine now - the alien has promised me protection from discovery by the planet's governments, yes - they apparently have more than one. May need additional parts for the ship, the alien has offered to help.”_

* * *

As more time passed the messages from his sister became more and more personal.

_“I’ve learned more about the alien, they call their kind “humans”, the one I met calls himself Eithan. The humans are smaller than us galra. Their eyes are not one color, instead, they are primarily white with a dark spot surrounded by a band of color. Eithan explained that it’s_ through _the dark spot that they see - you know I was never good at xenobiology. The dark spot can change it’s size depending on the light level - expand to let in more light when it’s dark, decrease to let less light in when it’s bright. The colored band can be different colors Eithan tells me -_ his _are brown. Eithan is the color of Gyalk pudding, but he tells me that humans have different shades of their skin - much like galra, Eithan says he is one of the_ paler _kind. Unlike us, they don't seem to have any distinct markings. The human ears are smaller - similar to your Ulaz, but not pointy. They seem to have a similar range of hearing - though not as strong. Eithan asked me what type of food I eat - so far I've survived on the rations in the ship. We've done good progress on repairing the ship, still unclear how long it will take to finish._ ”

* * *

_“Eithan went into the city today to get food and other supplies. It was kind of lonely without him here. When he came back I asked him if he was alone out here. He told me he doesn't have a pack - his family disowned him and he doesn't have any close friends apparently. He was alone out here until I came. It made my heart hurt - I can't imagine_ not _having you, Thace, and the rest of the blades. It will be sad to leave him to be alone again. Still not sure when the ship will be fixed.”_

* * *

_ “Eithan made a lot of food today, he wanted to see what I could eat. I could eat most of it - some of it was inedible, some of it just didn't taste good, but most of it was good. He was very careful with the tasting to make sure I wouldn't get a bad reaction. Since he made all of the food I asked if he was a chef of some kind. He said he wasn't but that you learn to cook when you're living alone. I don’t like  that Eithan is alone, everyone should have a family - chosen or by blood. I asked him what he did then, since he wasn't a chef. He said he wasn't anything really, he had planned to be a doctor but he dropped out of school. Now he's just out here - he takes some jobs in the city sometimes. He told me he grows some of his food himself - it's apparently both cheaper and easier that way . He asked about me, I told him as much as I could. Even if this is an unknown planet and they don't have advanced technology, I can't tell the blades’ secrets. I wish you could meet him, he is very kind. Ship is nearing completion.” _

* * *

_ “Brother - I may have committed a mistake, I think I've fallen into a flavor of love.” _

This was the first message Thace had gotten that didn't mention her ship, it was also the shortest. He had been growing concerned about his sister’s correspondence as the weeks had passed, this message confirmed it. Oh sister, you always were so caring.

Once again Thace wished for a way to contact her, he really just wanted her home.

* * *

_ “Ship is repaired, unable to leave the planet, grounded indefinitely - pregnant.” _

“Pregnant?!” Thace asked Ulaz, “What does that mean?”

“It's a word meaning bearing cubs,” Ulaz replied, “It isn't used much but it is what it’s actually called.”

“They why didn't she just say so?!” Thace said exasperatedly. “And what does she mean by “grounded indefinitely”, the ship is fixed!”

“To answer your first question, Eithan is the sire judging by the other messages so calling the…” Ulaz hesitated slightly, ”...offspring a cub might not be accurate. It is a crossbreed between a galra and a human. And your second question, to fly, especially to leave a planet, when carrying cubs… offspring… is hazardous both to the mother and the offspring, which you should know, Thace.” Ulaz sighed.

“I know you miss her,” Ulaz looked at him with a sympathetic expression. He didn’t have a sibling himself, but the entire blade was his pack. Myzak had been stuck on the human planet for several months now. If he was put in the same situation, where he didn’t know when, or even  _ if _ Thace would come home… Ulaz didn’t finish the thought. He thought Thace had been handling the situation a lot better than he ever would. His anger, no, frustration with knowing Myzak’s ship was fixed but that she was stuck on the planet anyway was completely understandable.

“I just feel so helpless, unable to help. Ulaz, she should be on her way home now, not grounded indefinitely because she’s bearing cubs! Why would it be “indefinitely” anyway?”

“I assume that has to do with the fact that it’s a crossbreed, I don’t know if it will take longer or shorter than normal, if it even survives long enough to be born. I don’t know how compatible humans are with galra. Myzak wouldn’t know either.”

They left the conversation at that, and spoke of other things for a while, both of them trying to find excuses to spend time in the others company.

* * *

_ “I’ve given the child a name, Terak. I have not told Eithan - this is my name. I have talked with Eithan, my ship has no space for us both, three if you count Terak. I can not stay here longer than I must. I know you want me home, and Eithan cannot come with me. We decided that if Terak appears human they will stay here with Eithan, if they appear to have galran features, I will bring them with me. Don’t worry, I am coming home.” _

* * *

_ “Eithan has told me more about his planet now. They call it Earth, though it has many names. He told me one of the names is Terra, it made me think of Terak, it must be fate that the name matches this planet’s name. If they stay, I hope they like it here. I like it here but I miss home as well. If Terak comes with me, I will tell them stories about Earth, about the planet they were born on.” _

* * *

_ “Eithan has gotten some books to read, he is studying how to help with labor. We don’t know how similar galra give birth compared to humans, so he is reading books about animals as well to have an as broad database as possible. We can’t ask for help with the labor, for obvious reasons.  I think Eithan would make a great doctor - I don’t want to ask him why he quit his studies, whatever reason doesn’t matter. Besides if he didn’t, we probably never would have met. _

* * *

_ “The stars are pretty from this planet. Eithan stargazed with me. He showed me the constellations and told me more about them. It was nice. We think I might be due soon but we aren’t sure. I don’t want to leave, but I can't wait to see you again.” _

* * *

_ ”The labor went well, I will leave as soon as I've recovered. The child is human appearing so I will leave him here with Eithan. He is pretty, my Terak, though I guess he won't be Terak now. Eithan gets to name him whatever he wants, he is his. Terak’s eyes are the color of my fur, though he doesn’t have any himself. He has a bit of hair on his head but it isn’t much. Eithan tells me he will grow more as he gets older, I’m sad I have to miss that. It will be sad to leave Eithan but at least he won't be alone now” _

* * *

_ “I’m leaving the planet now, it was harder than expected to leave Eithan and Terak behind, I know they will do great though. I left Eithan my blade, for him to give to Terak when he is older, it is his right to have it. I will see you soon.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Eithan is spelled like that because despite my best efforts I can not get my brain to spell Ethan correctly, so I said "fuck it, it's in the future anyway"  
> I have a lot of thoughts that couldn't be written into the fic and I'm 100% down to talking about them, I can't bring them all up here cause they're probably as long as the fic itself so here's a select few:  
> Myzok's messages are sent to the Blade as a whole, even though she chooses to address them to Thace.  
> Eithan is in his middle/late 20s.  
> Thace and Ulaz are good friends who have both realized that they have a crush on the other but are scared to tell them. Myzok calling Ulaz Thace's in the messages is just her teasing them.  
> I named Terak first, like it is in the fic - the fact that it resembles "Terra" is purely accidental.  
> I named Myzok last, it was the last thing I wrote in the fic.  
> Myzok's pregnancy with Terak/Keith was slightly longer than a human pregnancy but shorter than a galran one.  
> For more facts about the fic or for other things you can always talk to me on my Tumblr: [Moonlovingvampire](http://moonlovingvampire.tumblr.com) or leave a comment on the fic :)


End file.
